I don't want to lose you
by JustMeWritingStuff
Summary: "You are really asking me that? Are you fucking serious?" "It's not like I want it to be that way but -" "But what? Are they forcing you or something? ... Beca? ... Are they?" - Beca had become a famous DJ and music producer but there was just this one little problem of having to hide a relationship that wasn't right in the eyes of her label.
1. Chapter 1

" **I don't want to lose you."**

 _Beca was pacing back and forth in her and Amy's room in the Bella house. Nervously looking at her watch every few seconds. Today had been strange. Chloe had been strange. Beca had finally admitted to herself that she was falling in love with her best friend who barged into her shower two years ago. A normal person would not become friends with such a person. But with Chloe it was different. Their friendship was different. And Beca finally realized today that they didn't behave like friends or best friends with each other. They did behave like a couple. But Beca was too dumb to realize and Amy had to spell it out for her..._

" _Friends or even best friends don't spend every night in each others beds cuddling and sleeping together. They don't hold hands and they don't flirt with each other. Are you blind, Beca?" Well, she must have been. "Can't you see that Chloe has a toner for you? That ginger is head over heels in love with you." Beca tried to argue but what could she possibly say. "Chloe didn't go on any dates for two years. She dumped that Tom-guy she was dating as soon as you joined the Bellas. Don't you remember? It's so obvious. And you clearly like her too, so why don't you just go for it."_

 _So that's what she was going to do, going for it. She had texted Chloe and asked if she could come over to her room. Chloe replied within seconds and now she waited for her arrival. Then there was that knocking on Beca's door, that overly enthusiastic knock-combination that Beca told Chloe was here._

" _So what can I do for you?" Chloe asked smiling from one ear to the other._

" _I... ehm... I wanted to, you know, talk to you about this thing that I was thinking about." Chloe chuckled quietly and sat down on Beca's bed pulling Beca with her._

" _Ok. What is it?"_

" _Why don't you go on any dates?" Beca finally spat out. Chloe was taken aback._

" _Seriously?"_

" _Yeah... I was curious."_

" _I guess I haven't found the right one yet."_

" _But how do you know if you don't even try looking for the right one?" This wasn't going the way Beca had planned but she couldn't even remember her plans as soon as she saw Chloe's smile and her sparkling eyes._

" _Why is this so important to you?" She asked back._

" _It's not." She then admits more to herself: "I'm just confused." But of course Chloe had heard._

" _Why are you confused?" Beca sighed._

" _Because you're giving me mixed signals, Beale." Beca stood up, again pacing back and forth. "I talked to Amy earlier and she told me a lot of things that just confuse me. She told me that you hadn't gone on a single date for two years and that you broke up with that boy, I forgot his name, after I joined the Bellas. And I don't know how friends or best friends behave around each other but obviously we aren't. I'm not good at this whole friends thing. I don't know how friendships work. But after Amy told me all these things I have to admit that it looks like we're more than that. And I like it." Beca stood still, put her hands up to cover her face and groaned. "It's stupid. I'm sorry. Just forget that I said anything." Chloe was surprised to say the least._

" _Becs..." Chloe started softly._

" _No, Chloe. Let's just forget what happened." Beca dropped down next to Chloe on her bed and stared at the wall on the other side of the room, eyes closed. She didn't realize the fingers slipping in between hers and a hand guiding her face._

" _Beca. Open your eyes." Beca did as she was told, slowly opening her eyes. She could feel Chloe's breathe tickling on her skin. "What are you afraid of?" Chloe whispered._

" _I don't want to lose you." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Chloe cupped Beca's face and gently rubbed her thumb along her jawline._

" _You won't." Chloe brushed her lips against Beca's giving her a chance to pull back, to run or just in any form to reject her. But she didn't. Beca didn't. She closed the gap and laid her lips on Chloe's._

„I'm home!" Beca shouted as she closed the door of their apartment. „Chloe?" She asked as she got no respond. After kicking her shoes off and throwing her keys on the table in their living room, Beca wandered around the apartment in search of her girlfriend. She slowly opened the door to their bedroom, a smile forming on her face as soon as she sees Chloe on their bed passed out and a magazine in her hand. For a few seconds she stayed leaning against the door frame and taking in the moment. God, how did she get so lucky? Chloe was not just beautiful. She was kind, smart, funny, indulgent and had such a happy nature that Beca sometimes couldn't handle. Beca sat down on the bed beside Chloe's sleeping figure after getting a blanket and carefully laying it over her. She took off her glasses and took the magazine from Chloe's hand and was about to put both on her night stand when she sees the page Chloe seemed to have read. _"New boyfriend? DJ and producer Beca Mitchell seen with a new and quite handsome man!"_ said the title and of course photos as some kind of "proof" from when Beca was walking to a lunch break with a new artist. How she hated these rumors. She often wished she could just come out and be happy with Chloe in public. No more secrets and no more hiding. Couldn't it be just this simple? Why did she ever agree to what her agents suggested?

" _You are really asking me that? Are you fucking serious?" Chloe was yelling at her. Of course. Beca could understand. It wasn't her idea and she didn't like the idea but she had no choice._

" _It's not like I want it to be that way but -" Chloe quickly interrupted her, again yelling._

" _But what? Are they forcing you or something?" She didn't meant it serious but when Beca kept quiet and looked down at her feet, Chloe's face softened. "Beca?" She asked quietly. "Are they?"_

" _Kind of." She sighed. "They will only take me under the condition that I don't come out. I couldn't do anything about it." Chloe was shocked. She didn't believe that people were still thinking like this. After all, gay marriage was finally legal in every part of the United States. Even if Beca and her weren't about to get married any time soon but she thought the days of homophobia and discrimination were finally over. "I really tried to reach out to other labels but I'm still too inexperienced, they say. As sad as it is, this is my only chance to become a producer." By now Chloe had sat down beside Beca on her bed._

" _I'm sorry." Chloe whispered embracing Beca in a tight hug._

" _I still can do something else, you know. I don't have to take their offer." Beca said quietly leaning her forehead against Chloe's. "I could go around and ask for more gigs and maybe search for a job that pays for everything." Chloe pulled back and pulled a strand of hair out of Beca's face._

" _No. Take the offer. This is your dream." She smiled weakly._

" _I don't want to lose you." Beca admitted._

" _You won't."_

At that time she took the job. She became a music producer and a DJ and Chloe became a high school teacher for music and literature. Even if it was a small label back then it grew rapidly and that all thanks to Beca who was now a big time star. Everyone wanted to work with her and she tried to talk to her bosses but was lead down. Every new artist under contract gave her another reason to stay and so she did.

"Beca?" asked a sleepy Chloe. Beca looked up from the magazine in her hands. "I wasn't reading it." Chloe said after she saw the magazine.

"I know." Chloe sat up and pecked Beca's lips to push away any worries.

"I was just admiring the beauty of my girlfriend." That grin was what made Beca melt. And eyes shining brightly. Fingers fidgeting with strands of her hair. Lips so soft and sweet.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Beca whispered running a hand through Chloe's red locks.

"No biggie. I kinda just fell asleep the second I laid down."

"So... dinner then?" Beca suggested, gave Chloe her glasses back and Chloe pulled her by her hand into the kitchen. "I'll take that as a yes." Chloe suddenly turned around, pushed Beca against the kitchen counter and kissed her hard. While running her hands up and down Beca's small figure, the brunette played with the hem of Chloe's shirt.

A few days later...

"Hey Chlo." Beca was on the phone. "I just got to the tv studio."

"Hey, you. So this is going to be live?" She could almost hear Chloe's smile through the phone.

"Yeah. Are you going to watch?" Beca just walked to her dressing room, greeting a few known faces on her way and closing the door behind her.

"Of course. I would never miss a show of yours." Chloe sat down on the couch in their apartment and turned the tv on switching to the right channel. She loved seeing the DJ, her DJ to be clear, on television. It still was torture to her, walking around in public not able to hold her hand or kiss her, always having to be careful in case a paparazzi is around and limiting the couple stuff to their shared apartment being roommates and best friends to the public.

"I have to go now." Beca paused a little. "I love you." Chloe smiled. She knew it was a risk for Beca to say those three words, she could never be sure if someone was listening. But Chloe was worth it and Chloe had to know that she was worth it.

"I love you, too."

" _I love you, Chloe." Beca shouted at the top of her lungs. Chloe stopped walking and turned around, tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. The brunette walked over to her with a similar face, tears and a smile. It may not have been the first time she said those three words to the redhead but she knew the difference in her actions. Actions speak louder than words but if you shout out those three words in the middle of the night in the middle of a street somewhere in this big city when you know no one can know, you would just know how much someone cares about you._

" _You can't just shout that out in the middle of the street."_

" _I don't care." Beca took Chloe's hands and intertwined them holding on to her. "If I'm about to lose the best thing that ever happened to me, I'd do it again and again. You're a way more important than a job." With her thumb she wiped away the new tears that rolled down Chloe's cheeks._

" _You're an idiot." She laughed slightly to which Beca gave her a puzzled look. "Music is your passion and producing is your dream. You can't just throw that away because you have to prove me something and shout it out where someone could hear you."_

" _So you're not mad at me?" Beca quietly asked. "I thought you had enough. After these first few months of keeping our relationship private, I thought you wanted to leave." She quickly looked down at her feet. "I would've understood, you know. You deserve to be treated better. And I clearly can't give you that." She sighed. "So, I won't stop you." Again Chloe slightly laughed and Beca quickly looked up._

" _You're really are an idiot." Chloe said and playfully hit her shoulder. "That was sweet but you won't lose me that easily."_

"Please welcome the one and only Beca Mitchell!" The crowd went wild as she walked into the small studio area wearing her casual clothes with a touch of classy. "How are you doing?" The interviewer asked as soon as she sat down.

"I'm pretty great. What about you?" Chloe knew Beca was good at interviews. Always prepared for the questions with some funny comebacks. She could handle it quiet well.

"Good. Thanks." The interview was a routine for Beca. Questions about her job, new artists, new albums and so on. A few question later was the part that Beca hadn't been or couldn't be prepared for. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Beca hesitated for a moment and Chloe could feel herself getting uncomfortable.

"Ehm... ok, why not?"

"I know it's straight forward but who is that guy?" The picture from the magazine was shown on a big screen behind her. Beca breathed out unintentionally having stopped breathing for a second.

"Oh, that's..." Beca chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The interviewer asked confused.

"I'm sorry. It's just these constant rumors and the stories the media makes up. Well, they're kind of funny don't you think?" Beca grinned.

"So, who is this boy then?"

"He's just a band member of a group that I'm working with at the moment. I was going with him to lunch actually talking about some ideas."

"Well, you could end all these false rumors. Just tell us." This interviewer was a special one not afraid to ask the right the questions and say the right things.

"I could. But where's the fun in that?" Beca asked back. Chloe was sure she was holding her breathe since that picture came up. She was nervous because that was clearly none of the prepared topics.

„I just want to know if there is anybody. Someone who makes you happy, who is waiting for you at home, maybe watching the show right now." The interviewer was smart and knew what he was doing. At his words Beca's smile grew wider and she imagined Chloe laying on the couch, cuddled in her favorite blanket and watching her on tv. Not quite the reality but almost true.

"Well... how can I deny?" Beca grinned again. "It's true. I have someone. And that someone is in fact making me very happy and watching the show right now." Beca glanced at the camera blushing a little at the confession. Chloe was speechless, a completely loss of words. She didn't just... well, she did. But could she? "But that's all you're getting. No matter how persistent you are going to be, that is all I'm going to tell you." The rest of the interview was a blur in Chloe's memories. She lost track the moment when Beca admitted being in a relationship. As soon as the interview was over her phone started ringing and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey." Chloe just said.

"Hey... so, I don't know. You saw it, right?" Chloe nodded then realized she couldn't hear it.

"Yeah. I saw it."

"Was she allowed to do that?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't think so."

"Well, what does it mean?" Chloe couldn't answer that question. She didn't know what it meant. She didn't even know Beca could say such things. Was she getting in trouble now?

"I'm not sure. I have to talk to Beca. I'll call you later. Bye." She hung up without waiting for Aubrey's respond. _5 new messages, 3 missed calls, 1 new voicemail._ Chloe stared at her phone. Beca, the other Bellas and Jesse had tried to reach her.

From: Stacie

Did the DJ finally make it official? I'm confused. What is happening?

From: Becs

Hey. I really don't know what happened. Can we talk about it?

From: Jesse

Chloe? Was this planned?

From: Fat Amy

Congratulations. Shawshank did it.

From: Becs

Could you pick up the phone?

Well, Chloe immediately replied to Amy, afraid the Australian was about to do something stupid and Chloe didn't even know what she was supposed to think. Added to Beca's texts, there were two missed calls from her, one from Jesse and one new voicemail. She hit play and immediately recognized the brunette's voice.

"Hey... I don't know if I should apologize or something. I really don't want to talk about this on the phone. I'm on my way."

Beca sounded worried. A tone she wasn't used to hear. Of course, Beca was worried before. But she could hide it pretty well. Chloe wasn't sure what she should do now. Still sitting on the couch, she shifted so she laid down on her back and stared blankly at the ceiling waiting for Beca to arrive. After half an hour she heard footsteps on the hallway in front of their apartment door. A clanking noise of keys rustling against each other and the clicking of the door lock told Chloe she was here. Beca was finally here. But she didn't dare to move, staying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. She could sense Beca's presence. She could hear her small feet touching the wooden floor. She could smell her perfume, the one Chloe got her for her birthday. She could feel Beca's fingers laying on top of hers, carefully placed as soon as Beca sat down on the little space that was left between Chloe's body and the end of the couch.

"Hey." Beca whispered. "I... ehm... I really didn't know what I was doing... He kinda made me think of you and I couldn't think straight anymore." She paused and even quieter continued. "Are you mad now?" Chloe turned her head so she could look at her face. Her hair and make up was still the same from the interview. Just around her beautiful eyes it was a bit smudged. Had she been crying?

"I'm not mad. Just surprised." Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Beca intertwined our hands. "You didn't pick up. I thought you were mad with me." Chloe chuckled slightly.

"Aubrey called. Jesse and the other Bellas tried to reach me too."

"What did you tell them?" Beca looked down and Chloe strengthened the grip on Beca's hand.

"Nothing. I didn't know what to." Chloe sat up putting their joined hands in her lap and looked Beca desperately in her eyes. "What does this mean for us now?" Beca sighed and pulled a strand of hair out of Chloe's face letting her hand then rest their.

"Nothing has to change."

"What if I want it to change?" Chloe blurted out but regretted it as the words left her mouth.

"You know it's not that easy." Beca felt the guilt rising up in her. She really wanted to stop hiding Chloe, to stop hiding their relationship. But it wasn't this easy.

"I know." Chloe's expression saddened. Beca noticed and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I hoped I could give you what you deserved. But you deserve so much more. You deserve someone that doesn't have to hide you." Tears rolled down on both of their faces. "I love you. I want to make you happy. But I can't. I can't give you that. I'm such a horrible girlfriend. I'm sorry."

"Beca, stop. You're not a horrible girlfriend." Chloe pulled back from the embrace and stroked her love's cheek. "I just sometimes wish it would be different." Beca pulled her back into her arms and allowed a few tears to fall.

"I don't want to lose you." Beca whispered to herself, not meant to be heard by Chloe which she sadly did but stayed quiet.

" _CHLOE!" Beca shouted enthusiastically."CHLOE! Where the hell are you?!" She ran through the apartment. Suddenly Chloe stepped out onto the hallway and the two collided and fell to the ground._

" _Oh my god, Beca!" Chloe laughed. "What was that about?" Beca had caught her mid-fall and gazed into her sparkling eyes._

" _I'm just so happy." Beca shined. A smile up to her ears. A glimmer in her eyes._

" _Ok. Before you tell me why you are so overly happy, can we stand up first?" Chloe chuckled. "I don't want to squish your tiny figure." Beca pouted._

" _I'm not tiny." Chloe stood up and held out her hand for Beca. "But you can't kill my happiness right now. Because this is just awesome." Beca held on to Chloe's hand after she was on her feet again._

" _So, what is it that has you in such a good mood?" Beca cleared her throat, for dramatic purposes of course._

" _Ready?" Chloe nodded and rolled her eyes. "Hey, don't you roll your eyes on me, that is my thing!" The redhead playfully hit Beca's arm._

" _If you don't tell me now, Beca, I swear, I will-"_

" _I'M NOMINATED FOR A GRAMMY!"_

" _OH MY GOD!" Chloe pulled Beca immediately in for a tight hug. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."_

" _There's more..." Beca grinned. "You're coming with me. I want you there."_

" _Are you sure about that? I mean I'm fine with watching it on tv." Chloe knew that it was risky if she went with Beca outside. And to an award show with cameras and people everywhere. She wasn't sure if she could keep her hands off of Beca for that long._

" _Chloe." Beca cupped Chloe's face with her hands, stroking it gently. "I want you there. I don't care what my label thinks, we just have to keep it low and be careful, okay? I need you there. I need my best friend, slash, girlfriend by my side. I want to share this moment with the most important person in my life." Chloe looked at Beca with so much admiration and leaned in until her lips met Beca's soft lips throwing her arms around her neck and pulling her closer until there was no air between them._

A few weeks later...

The rumors about Beca's love life grew only bigger, now speculating who Beca was dating. There were new guesses almost twice a week but Beca could only laugh and show it Chloe. _"Look who I'm dating this week. He's good looking, I have to admit that."_ In the beginning Chloe joined Beca's laughter but after some time she just smiled hoping Beca would let that topic fall. Nothing was easier after Beca's confession, it was quite the opposite. She was followed 24/7 and Chloe felt locked up in their apartment. It was no difference, they always had limited the couple stuff to the apartment, but now it just felt different. Chloe was too aware of everything now.

"Hey. Earth to Chloe." Beca waved her hands in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"What? Sorry." Chloe sat at their kitchen table, a spoon in her cereal that didn't move for way to long. Beca chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I was asking what we are going to get Amy and Bumper for their wedding. You know, a gift." Bumper and Amy were engaged since Amy's last college year but waited with the wedding after everything settled down. That took them now almost five years.

"Yeah, of course. Do we have to go?" Chloe stared at her cereal.

"They are our friends. Well, Amy is. It's their wedding, of course we have to." Beca pulled out her hand to grab Chloe's. "Is everything alright?" She just nodded still staring at the cereal, probably waiting for it to come to life. Beca had a feeling what this was about. Obviously, she noticed the change in her favorite redhead. The bubbly figure that was now quiet and sad way too often. Chloe stood up to throw away the cereal, Beca followed her movements."You know it's a private wedding?" Beca smirked. "Just close family and friends. We can do whatever we want." Beca put her arms around Chloe from behind laying her hands on the older girl's stomach and resting her head on her shoulder. "I could just do that all night long. Maybe a bit of that too." She kissed the skin between neck and the sweater Chloe wore which, by the way, was Beca's. "We could dance." Beca swayed her in her arms and began to hum. Chloe leaned into Beca, closed her eyes and smiled at the image of Beca and her slow dancing at Amy and Bumper's wedding.

The day of the wedding...

"Chlo, hurry up, we need to leave now to get there on time." Beca always needed to be on time. Not too early but never late. Chloe was just finishing her outfit in search of shoes that fit her blue dress. "Babe, you look beautiful. You already are stealing the bride's show with that dress."

"But I need fitting shoes." She pouted. Beca walked over to where her girlfriend was standing in front of her wardrobe and from behind laid her hands on her stomach.

"Why don't you just go with the classy black heels. I know you like heels because they will make your legs look longer but you're already taller than me. But that's fine. I can deal with that if we can go now." Chloe sighed and put on a pair of black heels.

"Fine. I'm ready. We can go." She grabbed her purse and they headed to the door. _You are one of a kind, Chloe Beale,_ Beca thought to herself smiling and grabbing Chloe's hand before she could reach the door. She turned her girlfriend around and laid her lips on Chloe's for a short kiss.

" _So... this is real now." Beca said as she sat down on the couch in what was now their own living room surrounded by stacks of moving boxes. They just moved into an apartment close to Beca's studio and the rest of the Bellas that had helped, had left a few seconds ago. Chloe was in their bathroom – their bathroom, that sounded nice – changing into something more comfortable._

" _Well, you're stuck with me now." Chloe joked as she walked into the room wearing sweatpants, an old and big t-shirt and her glasses instead of her contact lenses. Her hair was in a messy bun and no makeup covered her face anymore. Beca smiled at the sight in front of her as Chloe plopped down beside her and she immediately pulled up Chloe's legs over her lap to make it more comfortable for the redhead. "What?" Chloe asked as she faced Beca's gaze._

" _Nothing. Just admiring the view."_

" _I know this looks bad but I'm too exhausted from all the moving." Chloe immediately laid her glasses in her lap. It was not that Beca hadn't seen her like this before but Chloe always tried to avoid it. She wanted to look good for Beca, and for herself of course. But sometimes she just was too lazy or to exhausted to even try. Suddenly, Beca pulled her closer to herself so that she almost sat on her lap. While one hand caressed Chloe's cheek to make her look up, her other hand took the glasses from her lap and slowly put them back where they were._

" _I like them." Beca smiled. "I wish you would wear them more often." She could still see the insecurities in Chloe's eyes and kissed her then trying to wash them away. "You're beautiful. With and without glasses." Chloe simply smiled showing Beca she had said the right words and pulled her in for a longer and more passionate kiss. After a few moments the kiss heated up to more with Chloe straddling Beca and Beca's hands under Chloe's t-shirt worshiping every part of her upper body._

" _You know, we could take this to the bedroom." Chloe said in between kisses smirking._

" _Well, this is our apartment now." Beca pulled Chloe's shirt over her head. "There is no one else here but us." She pulled a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear and smirked right back at her. "So why leave?"_

At Amy and Bumper's wedding...

Just like Beca had said it was a small wedding at the beach, no more than 30 guests. And Beca kept her promise as she held tightly on to Chloe's hand that was intertwined with hers during the ceremony. It was a nice ceremony. Not as strange as expected but still had it's highlights, like the crocodile with which Amy walked down the aisle. Luckily their seats weren't directly at the isle and the crocodile had its mouth taped. But the rest of the night was beautiful.

Chloe had laid her head on Beca's shoulder and her arms thrown around her neck as they swayed to the slow song that was playing. Laying on Chloe's lower back was Beca's hand holding her closer so that there was no air between them.

"I missed this." Chloe whispered into Beca's ears. Her breath tickling against her skin. "Just us and no hiding." Chloe didn't even intend to add the last part knowing that Beca was probably going to feel guilty again, like always when this topic came up. She pulled back and looked Beca in the eyes. "I'm sorry. You know what I mean." Yeah, they had this conversation far too often. But Beca shook her head.

"No. You're right." Beca gave her a small smile. "And I'm working on it." She quickly added. "I just need a little more time." Chloe was surprised to say the least. She didn't know about this thing that Beca was planning. "I want to make you happy. You deserve to be happy. You just need to trust me." Beca said as she saw Chloe's confused look that luckily changed into a smile again.

"Do I want to know about it?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Should I want to know about it?" The brunette chuckled slightly and cupped the redhead's face with her hands.

"I love you. That's all you have to know." She softly laid her lips on to Chloe's for a meaningful kiss.

The next morning...

Beca was still asleep laying in bed with her head on Chloe's shoulder and an arm placed over her stomach holding onto her like her life depended on it, well maybe it did. Suddenly her phone started ringing and she woke up abruptly. Without wanting to wake up Chloe, she quickly but carefully got out of bed and immediately ran to her phone and answered.

"It's - " She looked at the clock on the wall in the living room where she quickly went to. " - 9 a.m. What the hell do you want?"

"Wow. Just woke up I guess." She recognized Amy's voice from the other side of the line and groaned.

"Amy... Why do you call?" Beca moved to the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee.

"So, your mood isn't so good."

"How did you guess?" Beca interrupted Amy with her remark and rolled her eyes.

"Still on for jokes I see. That means you haven't checked the news today, great!"

"Amy, what the hell are you talking about?" She tried to be calm but sometimes talking with Amy was nerve wrecking.

"So, you see for our wedding yesterday we hired a photographer." Amy began to speak very fast. "And we told him to not show himself because we wanted real photos and not posed ones. But he may have recognized you and made pictures of you and ginger and sold them to a magazine." The last part was almost unintelligible. Beca was shocked and immediately started looking for her laptop.

"You can't be serious." She whispered more to herself and turned it on the second she found it.

"He did it without my permission of course. I didn't know he had those pictures but I already set a lawyer on him. You know, the best one I could find." Beca already knew who that was going to be. "She is on her way to you, by the way." She was still in shock. This could not be happening. This was way too soon.

"Thanks Amy." She just said before she hung up not even waiting for a respond. Beca had to lean against a kitchen counter still not able to think. Dealing with problems was not a thing she was good at. Definitely not good at. And definitely not such big problems. Beca immediately found the website of the magazine that the photographer must have sold the pictures to as she found the courage to look it up on the internet. But these news were spreading fast and as she logged on to her twitter account it just exploded. So, everyone knew as it seemed. Everywhere she found the pictures of Chloe and herself holding hands, dancing together and of course kissing. She had to tell Chloe eventually. How should she tell this Chloe? Well, that's what she always wanted. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. As she opened the door just a tiny bit she immediately recognized the blonde woman standing there straight and tall.

"Aubrey."

" _Surprised to see me?" She asked smirking._

" _No, not at all. I called you to come over so, no." Beca replied. "But that was fast. I just hung up." Aubrey smiled clearly proud of that._

" _A Posen is always there before you need one." Beca let Aubrey step into the apartment. "So, Chloe is not here?"_

" _No. Still at work. And she can't know about this, ok? Not until we've completely sorted this out." Beca and Aubrey sat down on the couch. "I don't want to get her hopes up if this doesn't work."_

" _But I can't promise you anything."_

" _I know. But it's a try." Beca smiled sadly. "Look, I promised you to make her happy. And she is not happy. I'm not blind, I can see that. But I know once this is done she will be happy again. She deserves to be happy and I will do everything I can." Aubrey sighed._

" _This can take weeks, months or more. I don't know. I will do my best."_

" _Thank you, Aubrey."_

The place next to her was empty, cold and unoccupied. Muffled voices fainted in and out as she drifted in and out of sleep. Head pounding, body aching and a hoarse throat. God, she clearly should stop drinking so much. Luckily the room was dark but she still heard people talking. She sat up, got out of bed, threw on some clothes she found on the floor and went for the door.

" _How many of them have you reached yet?"_ She could hear Beca's voice in their living room. Confusion hit her. Today was her free day, no work, no appointments, just the two of them.

" _Like... half of them, I guess. But I'm on it."_ Aubrey? Well, that was strange. She stepped out of their room and saw them sitting on the couch. Thousands of papers spread around the room. She took another step and grabbed one of the papers that laid on the ground.

"Hey Chloe." Aubrey said as she noticed the presence of the redhead who was still very confused about, well, all of it. The attention was now on her as she held up the paper in her hands.

"What is all this?" She asked. Beca was suddenly in front of her taking her hand in hers.

"I have to tell you something."


	2. Chapter 2

" _I need your help." Beca still wasn't sure why she had asked them, regretting her words as soon as they left her mouth. And still regretting them as she was currently pacing back and forth in her room with Amy sitting on her bed and Stacie going through her wardrobe._

" _Could you stop for a second?" Stacie asked annoyed._

" _Sorry." Beca sat down next to Amy on the bed and immediately her knee began to shake._

" _Beca. Seriously." Stacie warned. "You should stop worrying so much. It's just a date." Beca scoffed._

" _It's not just a date. It's a date with Chloe." She stood up again to emphasize her point. "She's my best friend."_

" _Doesn't that make it like a lot easier?" Amy asked._

" _What if I do something stupid and ruin everything?" Stacie sighed and put her hands on Beca's shoulder to stop her from pacing again._

" _Breathe. Calm down. I don't think Chloe lets you ruin anything. She pretty much waited three years for this. And whatever you do, she will always think it's cute and adorable."_

" _I'm not cute and adorable." She mumbled and crossed her arms in front of her._

" _Yes, you are. But that doesn't matter right now. We need to find you something to wear. Chloe will be wearing a dress but nothing fancy. So we will do something casual."_

" _How do you know what she will be wearing?" Beca asked with raised eyebrows._

" _I might have asked Aubrey to know how to help you."_

 _An hour later Beca was finally ready to go. Stacie pretty much did all the work while Amy sat on her bed and told stories about her rather strange adventures to keep Beca calm. But she was still nervous and her palms were sweating. And then there was Chloe in front of her with that breathtaking dress looking like a goddess increasing the sweating in her palms and her nervousness. As she was still staring at her, she suddenly noticed that her lips were moving. 'Oh no, she is speaking. I didn't listen. What did she say?' Beca thought panicking again._

" _What?" She asked as she came back to reality. Chloe just laughed slightly._

" _I asked what the plan for tonight was." She smiled while Beca's cheeks turned red._

" _Ehm... well." She stuttered. "I-I thought about dinner first... your favorite Italian restaurant on campus... and... then... uhm..." This was so weird. Beca wasn't someone who got nervous so easily but this was Chloe looking at her with a bright smile and sparkling eyes letting her lose her words. And then while they were walking, Beca suddenly felt a hand slipping in hers and a thumb stroking her hand and giving her comfort. 'Deep breaths.' She thought. "Watching the sunset sitting near the lake sounded like something people would do on their first date. I thought you might like it."_

" _I like it." Chloe simply said and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek. 'There goes my confidence again..." She thought as her cheeks turned a shade of red like a tomato._

 _The date went quite well after that. Talking and eating like any other day. It was all easy and relaxed until Chloe's hand found its way over the table and into Beca's hand. It took her a little by surprise but she was glad she didn't pull away, only as a reflex if indeed. After dinner and finding a good spot at the lake to watch the sunset, they sat in silence for a few minutes taking everything in._

" _So far so good, right?" Beca suddenly spoke up but only got a confused look back as a response. "To be honest, I was worried this wouldn't work out. And the thought about losing you as my best friend kind of added to the nervousness." She confessed quietly._

" _Why shouldn't this work out?" Chloe sighed. "I have feelings for you that are more than just feelings you have for a best friend. I have for a really long time now. And I don't want to lose you, too." She gave her a small smile but could barely hide the tears forming in her eyes. "If you are having doubts about us being more than… maybe we shouldn't have gone on a date." Beca quickly took Chloe's hand in hers._

" _That's not what I meant. I don't have doubts about it... I'm just scared." Beca sighed, stood up and began to pace back and forth again. "Firstly, I like you, like more than best friends. Secondly, does that make me gay? Not that that is a bad thing. It just confuses me."_

" _Becs."_

" _Thirdly, I've never been with a girl before. Is there a difference?"_

" _Beca."_

" _Fourthly, I have to tell my father at some point." Chloe suddenly laid a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even realize that Chloe had stood up._

" _It's okay. You're just confused. We'll figure this out." Chloe smiled, like genuinely smiled. "I like you too." She leaned forward and gave her a short but meaningful kiss on the lips._

"Should we use your interview that was already planned for tomorrow for this or do you want me to cancel it?" Aubrey asked as she was about to leave.

"No, it's fine. No need to cancel it." Beca replied.

"And you're sure you're going to be okay?" She asked again.

"I'm fine. Tomorrow everything will be over. We will have our own company and you will be my partner."

"And you?" This time her question was directed at Chloe who still sat on the couch trying to process the new situation.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about this plan?" She suddenly asked ignoring what Aubrey just had asked. Aubrey opened her mouth to speak but Beca quickly interrupted.

"It's my fault." She sighed. "I told her not to tell you because I knew if it doesn't work out, it will crush any hope you had and I just couldn't deal with that." Beca nervously stood there, next to Aubrey not really knowing what the hell she was supposed to do, while Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her golden locks.

"So this is what you talked about yesterday, when you said you were working on it?" Beca nodded hesitantly. "And you two planned this the whole time, behind my back?" She asked oddly calm.

"Chloe, it's not like that." Beca said quickly. "Do you remember how disappointed you were after the interview where I confessed that there was indeed someone?" Tears were welling in her eyes. "How could I make you feel this way again? You were devastated and it was my fault."

"It was for your own good." Aubrey added as she saw the first tears rolling down Beca's cheeks. "You always were such a happy and emotional person. But we know this wasn't easy for you. For both of you. Hiding your feelings for such a long time won't pass easily, it affects you as a person." Aubrey took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. But I promise it will all get better now." With that she opened the door and left.

"I'm sorry, too." Beca said and looked down at the floor. Still sitting on the couch, Chloe sighed deeply for what seemed for the millionth time these days.

"Look." She started. "I'm not mad." Beca relaxed instantly. "It's just a lot to take in. But it's not your fault. Do you hear me? Not your fault. It's your bosses' fault." Chloe's mood changed quickly to angry at her own mention of Beca's managers. "If it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't have to hide in the first place."

"But it's all going to be over soon." Beca reassured.

"Hopefully." Chloe mumbled unintelligible.

"Are you hungry? You still haven't eaten anything. I can cook you something while you go and take a shower." She stood up and put on a small smile.

"That would be great." Chloe was back to her usual self and gave Beca a quick peck on the cheek before walking to the bathroom.

She was standing behind the stage, nervously walking up and down. Aubrey and Laura, a close co-producer of Beca who decided to follow Aubrey's plans stood beside her trying to calm her down.

"You're doing the right thing here." Laura said. "You have the majority of your artists standing behind you willing to go with you. You don't need the label, the label needs you. And if they treat you and the rest of us like shit, we should turn our backs to them." Laura told them earlier she was send here to talk to Beca about denying everything but that didn't feel right, she couldn't support that.

"Where is Chloe?" Beca asked Aubrey worried.

"Still on her way." A man with a clipboard walked up to them and told her that she is on in three minutes. "She will be here soon."

A few minutes later Beca's name was called and she had to go. She took deep breaths and put on her best smile for the cameras. Usually she wasn't nervous. But this time she could barely keep her hands from shaking. She needed Chloe right now. The moment she would see her sparkling blue eyes she would know that she was in fact doing the right thing for the right motives. But then she was sitting on this couch playing with the one ring on her finger that was a gift from Chloe for her third anniversary. Chloe was wearing the same ring and they had their names engraved in the inside.

"So, Beca. I'm really glad you're here." The interviewer smiled at her but she already knew what was coming up and she was ready, or at least she hoped she was.

"Yeah, good to see you again." He leaned forward on his table smirking.

"I remember the last time you were here you said you 'have someone who is making you happy'." He quoted the last part with his fingers. Beca had to smile. Being reminded of Chloe always did that to her. "You seem happy, so I guess that someone is still around?" He asked and all she did was nod grinning. "So..." He started. Beca sighed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know you have the pictures ready to be put on that screen behind you. You can stop playing with me now." The audience laughed.

"Since you asked for it..." The interviewer grinned brightly but that back and forth was normal between them. Beca had been on this tv show quite often during the last years and actually liked this guy. But this was his job so nevertheless the pictures appeared and Beca took a deep breath again. "Well, we have all seen these pictures all over the internet and media but you haven't commented on them yet. Why?" He carefully tiptoed around the topic because he knew that was what everybody was waiting for.

"Well, I thought a lot about it and came to the conclusion: why not give this man a good show." She said with the same big smirk on her face as he had and a laughing audience in the background.

"Thanks for that. But I still hope you're willing to explain these photos." Just in that moment Beca searched for Aubrey for some moral support and as she found her she also found the red hair and blue eyes she had been missing this whole time staring right back at her with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, of course. I'm here to explain a lot if you don't mind." She bit her lip but Chloe only nodded showing her support.

"I think everyone is waiting."

"Ok. But I want to do this right so I will start at the beginning." She warned still smiling and the interviewer just leaned back, her sign to continue. "In college I was in this acapella group called the 'Barden Bellas' together with a lot of crazy chicks. But we all became friends and I became best friends with one of them. I never really had close friends before so this was all new to me. And I didn't notice until my last year that I was falling for my best friend. Actually a friend of mine had to help me with that realization -" She could almost hear Amy shouting 'That's me!' somewhere in Australia. "And she actually liked me back so we went on a few dates and took things slow because we didn't want to risk our friendship and we wanted to do this right. She meant a lot to me and I couldn't lose her. But at the end of our last year we had to face real life and real life is a bitch." She chuckled and again made the audience laugh. "I always wanted to be a DJ and produce music and I sent out lots of applications for a job in the music industry but only one company was willing to offer me a job. That was my current label. So I went to the job interview and it went surprisingly well. Of course there was a rub in it. After I told them that I was in a relationship with a woman they said I could only work for them if I didn't tell anyone about it." She paused slightly and took another deep breath. The whole studio was dead silent. "Since that was my only offer that was exactly what I did. For the last four years I had to hide the best thing that ever happened to me. And they don't even know a single thing about her." Beca had tears in her eyes that were locked on to Chloe's. "And I know that apologizing won't make it any better but I'm truly and deeply sorry that I agreed to that." At this point she didn't care that she was still live on a tv show and spoke directly to Chloe. "You told me that it was my dream and that we would be okay. There were so many moments where I was sure I was about to lose you and I couldn't have done anything if you had once taken my offer to leave because you deserve better." A cameraman noticed that Beca was indeed talking to someone in this studio and directed his camera on Chloe who had just like Beca tears rolling down her cheeks. "But you didn't leave and this is my chance to make these four years of hiding up to you. I want to make things right and I'm about to do what I should have done four years ago." Beca caught herself again, quickly wiped her tears away and faced the interviewer who also looked quite shocked. "I quit." She said proudly. "My homophobic bosses can go fuck themselves because I'm gay and I'm finally willing to fight for my relationship." There was a short moment of silence before suddenly people started to clap.

"Wow." The interviewer cleared his throat. "Never thought a guest could leave me speechless."

"Sorry." Beca chuckled.

"So what are you going to do now? You've quit, that's great. Best choice you could make. But what is your next step?" He asked after another moment of silence.

"A friend of mine is helping me with forming my own label. I planned taking this step with her for the last year but we're hopefully ready soon with all the organization." Beca said proudly and deeply thanked Aubrey for helping her through this. Of course Beca offered her the job of being her partner and she finally agreed after a long conversation of convincing.

"I really wish you the best. And I'm sure there are a lot of people that got your back." He said and Beca knew that topic was over. "But I have to add one thing." Beca looked at him showing her confused expression. "You got yourself quite a pretty lady there." He was switching back to the lighthearted conversations and she was thankful for that. The interviewer held out his hand for a high five and of course she returned the favor chuckling again. "So what's her name?"

"Her name is Chloe." Of course the pictures appeared on the screen a second time.

"Isn't that your roommate?" The interviewer asked curiously and Beca couldn't stifle a laugh.

"Yeah. We live together. Our apartment sort of being the only place where we could be ourselves and be the couple we had to hide."

"And we, all of us, didn't notice a thing. Well, you fooled all of us for years. I would say you did a good job if it wasn't for the wrong reasons." He chuckled slightly.

"I even took her to award shows sometimes but people always thought we were just really good friends."

"And with all the rumors about you dating some new artist you work with. Yeah, I can see how we didn't find out. I guess that just never crossed our minds, to be honest. But tell me, how long have you been together?"

"Almost five years now." Beca responded proudly.

"Five years? Wow." He paused. "And when are you going to put a ring on that finger?" He raised his eyebrow and made a silly face to lose the rest of the tension that was build up earlier.

"Who knows. We'll see."

"Or are you already married?" He asked quickly.

"No. We're not. What makes you think that?"

"Well, you have a ring on one of your fingers and I thought because you had to hide maybe you chose another finger to not show it."

"That is a really good idea but I have to let you down. This was a gift from Chloe for our third anniversary, she is wearing the same one." Beca carefully took the ring of to show it to the interviewer. "It has our names engraved on the inside to remind ourselves."

"Remind ourselves?" He asked.

"We were at a point of our relationship were either we were going to break up or come out stronger. The ring should remind us that we are always there for each other and can rely on each other. Two years of hiding don't go by that easily and it was hard. I was becoming more famous and people started to recognize me on the streets so we had to be very careful. And I almost lost her for real."

" _I can't do this anymore." Chloe said tears rolling down her cheeks as she was quickly throwing things into a bag._

" _What are you doing?" Beca asked as she stood in the room not daring to move. Of course this wasn't unexpected. The atmosphere had been tensed the last few days because of another great idea of Beca's label that she couldn't fight against. A fake boyfriend. Of course Chloe wasn't exactly thrilled about that development. And Beca's lack of resistance did the rest for her._

" _I'm staying with Aubrey for a while."_

" _Chloe, please don't go." She begged but only mentally. She stayed silent knowing that it was the best for her. Beca couldn't make her happy. Chloe finished packing and turned around looking at her, an for Beca unreadable expression on her face._

" _Are you not going to say anything?" Again, nothing. "So this is it?" 'Be strong. Let her go. Don't fight for her.' Beca thought to herself. Chloe looked so hurt but she had to be strong now. There was nothing she could do that would change everything to the better. "I'll go then." She said and slowly took a few steps hoping to be stopped but Beca didn't move. And then she heard the door closing and allowed herself to collapse on their bed. It was finally done. Of course Beca couldn't recover from someone so good like Chloe. But that was worth it if it meant a better life for Chloe. She curled up on the bed and hugged her knees tightly, keeping her legs firmly in place so there was no chance to run after her. She could, but she shouldn't. She wanted to. She really and deeply wanted to. But her rationality kept her from doing anything stupid. Yes, it was stupid for Chloe. She could keep her from anymore harm and that was the most important thing: to save her from anymore pain. She was doing the right thing, she told herself over and over again. Maybe if she told herself enough times, just maybe, she would believe it._

 _A few minutes ticked by and although she was sobbing her heart out, she could hear the door to their apartment being opened again and feet on her way to the bedroom. She could feel her sitting down on the bed and she could smell her scent. It was her, really her. No dream, no illusion.. After another minute she spoke up, quietly, almost whispering her words._

" _I couldn't do it." She took a deep breath. "I couldn't leave." Beca turned around but only to face her back and wiped her face with her sleeve._

" _You should have left." Her voice was hoarse._

" _Why do you always want me to leave?" The hurt in her voice made Beca cringe._

" _Because once you have left you can finally be free, finally be happy." She confessed quietly._

" _Why do you want to make that decision for me so badly?"_

" _I promised Aubrey and I promised myself to always make you happy and to make you smile but I can't do that anymore. I'm not able to give you what you deserve. To let you go is the only option I have."_

" _And what if I won't go?" Chloe turned around biting her lip to stop herself from crying again._

" _You have to, please." Beca begged with tears in her eyes, still fighting her inner conflict._

" _You can't force me." Beca laid down again and stared at the ceiling. "You want me to leave because you think you can't make me happy and can't make me smile. But every time when I had a shitty day at school you make me dinner and you watch a movie with me and you cuddle with me and that is enough to make me feel better. Because I know that you don't know how to cook and you still watch YouTube tutorials and almost every time hurt yourself in some way. I know that you hate movies and that your bad ass reputation will be ruined if someone knows you like cuddles." Chloe paused chuckling slightly to herself. "But still you do all these things for me. I know you would not do them for anybody else. And I love you for that. Even for just trying and going out of your way for me." Beca finally looked her in the eyes and still saw all that pain that mostly was her fault._

" _You should still go-" Chloe interrupted her immediately._

" _Beca, no."_

" _I don't mean it like that. Not this time..." She took a deep breath. "You just could use some time off and spent the weekend with Aubrey." She gave Chloe the best smile she could fake right now because she just couldn't believe she was still willing to stay._

" _And you're going to be fine?" Chloe asked with a very worried tone in her voice but Beca only nodded. "I will come back. I promise." She leaned forward and kissed Beca's forehead. "And we're going to work this out. We … We'll be fine again."_

" _And if you don't come back, it will be alright. I'll understand." Beca had the words on the tip of her tongue but Chloe took all the courage she needed to say those words as her eyes met hers before she turned around and walked out._

 _Chloe came back after 47 and a half hours, not that Beca had counted. Beca had deeply wished she magically had changed her mind and wouldn't come back. It would have been the best for her. But still she felt a rush of relief through her body as the door to their apartment opened and she stepped in, a smile on her lips and willing to make things work again._

As the interview was over and Beca could finally leave the stage, she literally ran up to Chloe and embraced her in the tightest hug she could give.

"I'm really glad you made it." Beca mumbled against Chloe's shoulder where she had buried her head.

"Of course. I'm always there if you need me, remember?" Chloe pulled back and stroke Beca's cheek carefully removing the dried tears. "You did great."

"Hey." The interviewer walked up to them. "You must be Chloe." He smiled and held out his hand which Chloe gladly shook. "It's really nice to meet you. And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Your story truly shocked me."

"Well, finally free now." Beca said chuckling slightly and laid her hand on Chloe's hip.

"I wish you two the best and if you're up for an interview with the both of you, you know where to find me." He joked and after saying his goodbyes, he left.

"So... ready to go home?" Beca asked with a wide smile on her face while she held out her hand for Chloe to take. With a similar expression Chloe intertwined their fingers.

"I love you." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear as they walked to the exit where Aubrey was waiting.

"I love you, too." She softly laid her lips on Chloe's before a coughing Aubrey interrupted.

"Please, guys. I know you're sickening cute but do I have to see that in public now too?" Aubrey said annoyed but quickly grinned. "Just kidding. I'm so proud of you." She pulled both of them in a tight hug before going back to talking business.

The next day...

Monday. School day. That meant for Chloe to get up early and go to work. Since Beca was practically now her own boss she decided to take the day off and stay in bed.

"Can't you call and say you're sick?" Beca had pouted as Chloe got out of bed to get ready.

"I don't have long today. I will be home when you get out of bed." She had joked and kissed her softly before she had to go.

Chloe was late because usually Beca would make coffee for her. But since she had such a lazy girlfriend who didn't have to go to work, she had to do it on her own and underestimated the time she would need for that. So she was running to her classroom without going to the teacher's office first. This just reminded her of the first time her students found out that she knew Beca.

 _It was just a regular day like every other day since she started working. Well, at least she thought that. She was a little late. Beca had kept her awake last night after they came back from the Grammys. Chloe didn't even think about the fact that her students might be interested in that kind of things. But that information kind of spread fast in school. So as she walked into her first class, music of course, her students from the school choir were gathered around a table._

" _Good morning." She tried to get their attention but failed. Clearing her throat wasn't helping much too. Clapping hands and repeating her words finally did the job. "Can we start class now?" Everyone sat down on their chair and some girl raised her hand. "Yes?"_

" _I know this is a personal question but everyone here is curious, how do you know the Beca Mitchell?" She asked, stressing the 'the' in front of Beca's name. Other student started whispering and soon it was loud again. Chloe, or here Ms. Beale, cleared her throat and everything got quiet again._

" _Well, why do you ask?" Chloe tried to keep her facade up but was grinning on the inside. She could have a little fun with her students._

" _You were at the Grammys with her." Some boy shouted from the back and someone gave her the magazine. Chloe leaned against her desk and stared at the photo of Beca and her before giving it back and crossing her arms in front of her. It was a small photo but enough for their students to recognize their teacher._

" _She invited me. Can't say no to that opportunity." Chloe was giving in, smiling at her class and knowing teaching wouldn't happen today._

" _So, how do you know her?" All of the students got really excited leaning forward on their desks and waiting eagerly for an answer._

" _We share an apartment." Chloe now smiled and sat down on a chair in front of her students who already gathered around her. "I met her in college when she wasn't famous yet but already had her dream planned. And we became best friends after she joined the Bellas."_

" _That acapella group?" Chloe nodded._

" _We were pretty successful after some changes and a new sound thanks to Beca and even won the World Championship of acapella." Again whispering._

" _Do you think she... I mean... Could we...?" Chloe raised an eyebrow._

" _Meet her?" She completed and asked back. Every student nodded eagerly. "I don't know. I could ask her." Forty eyes were looking expectantly at her. "You mean, now?" Again, everyone nodded. "I can try." She walked back to her desk and pulled her phone out of her bag mumbling: "Why did I agree to go to this thing in the first place?". Unlocking her phone, she was directly confronted with Beca. Her background was a photo of Chloe and Beca. Chloe had her arms around Beca and stood behind her, head on her shoulder and a wide smile on her lips. Beca had laid her hands on top of Chloe's and kissed her cheek._

" _Hey Chlo, I thought you had a class?" said the voice on the other side of the phone. Chloe smiled instantly, hearing the brunette's voice was enough for her._

" _Yeah, well. They saw us in a magazine and are now interrogating me." She looked back at her students who just happened to stare at the ceiling or out of the windows, a sheepish smile plastered on their faces._

" _So, why exactly do you call? Need some help? I thought a teacher's qualification was they could handle their students?" She knew Beca was messing with her and she could almost hear that grin over the phone._

" _They asked if they could meet you."_

" _I'm still at home and my first appointment is in about two hours." She said more to herself thinking about it. "I could be there in fifteen but can't stay too long."_

 _And Beca did show up in only thirteen minutes (the students seemed to count the seconds) and stayed for almost an hour before she had to leave again. She took her time to take a picture with every student of Chloe's class and answered a few questions. She even agreed to mash up their favorite songs. And if they were willing to rehearse the mix as a choir, she would return to listen for it. Of course they agreed and she had to return after just a month of rehearsing and they even did dance moves. Not as good as world championship in a cappela of course, but that needs more than just a good mix and a month, she certainly knows about that._

"Sorry, I'm late." Chloe ran into her classroom only to find her students silently waiting for her. That was odd. Very odd. They were all leaning slightly forward, all eyes focused on her. "Well.." She couldn't even start a sentence because suddenly twenty hands were almost synchronously raised in the air. That was going to be one long day for sure.

"I should have stayed at home." She muttered to herself as she finally finished her first two periods with the class. Sure she had to answer a lot of question but tried to avoid the more personal questions. Chloe walked down the hall with all the eyes on her. Boy was she happy as she reached her destination, the teacher's lounge, or so she thought. As she opened the door the whole room was silent. Dead silent. Every eyes on her. Chloe groaned. "Not you too."

In the meantime Beca was still in bed trying to sleep. But she couldn't. Her mind always wandered to Chloe and what she was probably doing right now. Quickly she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and typed. "Thinking about you. How is your day so far?" She sent. Moments later came the reply:

"HELP. Everyone's staring at me and asking so many questions..." Beca chuckled.

"Well now you know how I feel on the red carpet."

"Thanks for the help." Chloe replied.

"No problem. ;) Love you." Beca suddenly had an idea.


End file.
